


It's the Great Pumpkin (Tantrum!)

by Nerdasaurus1200



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Goodwill Festival, Humor, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdasaurus1200/pseuds/Nerdasaurus1200
Summary: When Cassandra returned to Corona and married Varian, everything was peaceful....until the Pumpkin Wars began
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	It's the Great Pumpkin (Tantrum!)

“Alright, Jerry, we just gotta put Daddy’s new sun protector on you and then we can head out.” Cassandra instructed. 

“Okay Mama!” Jericho replied. The little two year old was practically bursting with excitement. The Goodwill Festival was coming up. While Varian and Luna were at the castle working on some new kind of cooker, Cass would follow the Old Coronan tradition and harvest everything on the farm. And for the first time, Jericho got to help out! He couldn’t wait to help his Mama pick out everything. 

As hard as it was, he made sure to stand perfectly still as she rubbed sunblock on him. When she was done she booped his nose, making him giggle. 

“There we go.” She said, “Now, who’s ready to help Mama with some harvesting?” 

“Me!” Jericho declared proudly. As soon as the front door was open, he practically bounded over to the fields. 

Cassandra smiled softly as she watched her son run to the apple tree. A part of her wished he could stay like this forever, always so excited about everything they were doing. Although, given that he was Varian’s son, his enthusiasm would likely never leave. 

Most of the harvesting was done without any problems. They got all the apples down (narrowly avoiding Jericho biting into a bruised apple with a worm inside), picked all the carrots and potatoes and corn. All that was left was the pumpkins.

“Pumpkins!” Jericho squealed excitedly, pointing at them. 

“That’s right moonbeam. We gotta get all the good ones in the cart, so Grandpa can make pumpkin pie tonight.” Cassandra instructed. Jericho puffed out his chest to make himself look bigger, “I'll help Mama, I'm big an' strong!” 

“Yes you are!” Cassandra praised, “You’re my little soldier after all.” 

And with that, she picked up a fairly large pumpkin, not much bigger than her head, and set it in the cart. Jericho watched her closely, memorizing everything she was doing. He nodded once he was sure he got it all down and toddled over to the biggest pumpkin in the field. He looked it up and down, and decided that without a doubt that THIS would be the first pumpkin he would put in the cart. No other pumpkin would do. It HAD to be this one. Using all of his strength, he tried to lift it. But it didn’t even budge an inch. Cassandra looked over when she heard her son grunting, and was a bit concerned. 

“You...need any help, sweetie?” She asked carefully. 

“I got it, Mama!” Jericho said, although it was clear that that was far from true. Cassandra was torn. She wanted to help her son, but at the same time, going at lifting it herself would make him feel weak and inadequate. She was very surprised when he ended up turning the pumpkin over on its side. That was a grand feat for a boy his size!

But Jericho wasn’t satisfied. It was supposed to go in the cart! He grunted a little and grabbed it by the stem to try and drag it, like Grandpa did sometimes. 

“Careful of your hands, Jerry. The stem can be really rough.” Cassandra warned. 

“I got it.” Jericho grumbled. Dragging it still wasn’t working, but he was at least able to use the stem to rotate it so it rolled towards the cart. He didn’t see it but Cass was beaming with pride.

She moved the cart a bit so it’d be easier to get it in. Jericho once again used all his might to push it up. The pumpkin was right on the edge of the cart...and then it fell back down to the ground. Jericho’s lip quivered a bit, but he stopped himself from crying. He was a big boy! His Mama was counting on him! He tried again, and once again the pumpkin fell back to the ground. That was IT!!! Quick as a flash, he drew his wooden toy sword and started hacking at it, letting out a scream that was positively unholy. 

“Jericho! Hey, hey, hey. It’s alright, it’s alright.” Cass tried to console. 

“I WANTED TO GET THE PUMPKIIIINNNN!!!!!!!!!!!” Jericho screamed, wailing. 

“You got it to the cart at least.” Cass pointed out, crouching down. Jericho threw himself into her arms and started sobbing into her shoulder. 

“I can’t carry it…” He whimpered. 

“Hey. I am super proud of you. You gave it your all, son.” Cassandra said gently. Jericho, sobbing and hiccuping uncontrollably now, stepped out of his mom’s arms for a second and picked up his sword again. He stood tall and pointed his sword at the cursed gourd.

“BAD PUMPKIN!!!” He roared. He went to charge at it, but Cass grabbed him again before he could. Jericho wriggled out of her grip once more. But instead of charging at the pumpkin, he fell belly first on the ground kicking and screaming, punching the dirt. 

“I WANTED TO GET THE PUMPKIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!!! BAD PUMPKIN! BAD!!!” He screeched at the top of his lungs. Cassandra sat on her knees and gently rubbed his back, hoping to calm him down. 

About an hour later, Eugene and Lance rode up to the house and found Cass sitting in the field holding a still sobbing Jericho. 

“We’re here! We’re here! What’s wrong?!” Eugene asked. 

“Nothing. Just an angry boy.” Cass explained. She kissed Jericho’s head and gently tugged his thumb out of his mouth. 

“So no demon?” Lance asked. 

“Nope. Jericho was trying to lift that pumpkin by the cart.” Cass told them. 

“Oooh that’s a big pumpkin!” Lance praised, “Lil bro, that is a FEAT!” Sadly, that didn’t help Jericho. That only made him start crying more. 

“I WANTED TO GET THE PUMPKIN!!” He cried again. And from then on, although Jericho gladly helped his mother with the Goodwill harvest, he NEVER helped out with the pumpkins. In fact, one could say that he declared war on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
